Savage Land
Savage Land is a tropical landscape surrounded by several extinct volcanoes deep in western Antarctica, where, despite Antarctica being cold in most places, in Savage Land, it is a warm environment due to extinct volcanos pumping out heat to the surrounding land, while producing also producing humidity, keeping the land warm and wet as if the land were in the tropics, allowing various species of plants that are descended from ones that came from Africa, Australia, and South America that were blown to Antarctica by strong winds, creating more suitable habitats for prehistoric species for millions of years. It is a tropical preserve that was once hidden from the rest of the world, until in July 3rd, 2018, when it was discovered by a group of scientists who studied the land revealed it to the public in September 25th, 2018, while also shared knowledge of the species that live there, including the only non-Asian and non-North American modern non-avian dinosaurs in the world, as well as Antarctican pterosaurs, Smilodonts (saber-toothed cats), and many other species thought to be extinct for millions of years before or when early humans were a dominant species, and is now a protected sanctuary for many prehistoric species, including ones that are close to being endangered species. Known animal species of Savage Land Apemen.jpg|Apeman (or ape-man), also known as manape (or man-ape), is a species of primitive hominid native to the woodlands of Savage Land, they are descended from Australopithecus that made it to Antarctica into Savage Land, where they remained unchanged from their ancestors of Pliocene Africa. IAG1x1_Smilodon.jpg|Saber-toothed cat, a species of big cat part of the genus, Smilodon, which still exists in North and South America, but Savage Land species are probably descended from ones from South America that made it to Savage Land through a land bridge. Spinosaurus Savage Island.jpg|Stout Spinosaurus, a species of Spinosaurus native to Savage Land. It is a complete piscivore that feeds only on large fish and large crustaceans. Allosaurus Revised.jpg|Black-Tailed Allosaurus, a species of Allosaurus native to Savage Land. While Tyrannosaurus (giant carnivorous coelurosaur) species fill the similar niche to lions and tigers, carnosaurs fill the similar niche to leopards and jaguars. Compsognathus.jpg|Jumper Compsognathus, a species of Compsognathus native to Savage Land. Ornithomimus V2.jpg|Red Ornithomimus , a species of herbivorous Ornithomimus native to Savage Land. Deinonychus BW-2.png|Greater Deinonychus, a species of Deinonychus native to Savage Land. It was once thought to be a species of Velociraptor, but people realized that it is actually a Deinonychus while Velociraptors are about the size of wolves and have long snouts, unlike Deinonychus. Velociraptor dinoguy2.jpg|Tawny Velociraptor, a species of Velociraptor native to Savage Land. They fill a similar niche to wolves while Deinonychus fill the similar niche to leopards. 1184718.jpg|Common Tyrannosaurus, a species of Tyrannosaurus native throughout Savage Land. 1184718.png|Devil Dinosaur (also known as the Red Tyrannosaurus), a species of Tyrannosaurus, is a rare species found in the western region of the land, it is also the only known Tyrannosaurus species to be completely tame and friendly towards sapient species/beings. Triceratops_horridus.jpg|Antarctican Triceratops, a species of Triceratops native to Savage Land, these herbivores are the most common large non-avian dinosaurs of the land. Styracosaurus.png|Red-Headed Styracosaurus, a species of Styracosaurus native to Savage Land. Brontosaurus excelsus.png|Savage Land Brontosaurus, a species of Brontosaurus native to Savage Land, these gentle herbivores fill the similar niche to African giraffes. Apatosaurus Savage Island.jpg|Brown Apatosaurus, a species of Apatosaurus native to Savage Land. Brachiosaurus.jpg|Crowned Brachiosaurus, a species of Brachiosaurus native to Savage Land. It is named for its feathers on its neck and on its head. Stegosaurus.jpg|Orange-Rumped Stegosaurus, a species of Stegosaurus native to Savage Land. Ankylosaurus.jpg|Brown Ankylosaurus, a species of Ankylosaurus native to Savage Land. parasaurolophus_by_manuelsaurus-db6mt8w.png|Lumpcrest Parasaurolophus, a species of Parasaurolophus native to Savage Land. Pteranodon-Images.jpg|Spearer Pteranodon, a species of Pteranodon native to Savage Land, and the only known pterosaur of Savage Land. It is a piscivore that inhibits riverbanks, feeding mainly on fish, crustaceans, mollusks, and worms. Category:Nature Reserves Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mammals Category:Pterosaurs